I'll Save You
by RussiasLeatherPants
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was given to the Uchihas at birth. She is raised like an ordinary Uchiha and forms a deep bond with her older brother Sasuke. At the age of 7 she is taken away, left wondering if she'll ever meet Sasuke again. Well she does... IN HIGHSCHOOL!
1. Brother and Sister

**Hey guys! I'm RussiasLeatherPants and I hope you guys like my FIRST Fanfiction EVER!**

Me: I know its not that good but at least I tried!

Hinata: Y-Yea she t-tried her b-best!

Sasuke: Nobody cares.

Naruto: Shut up Sasuke-teme!

Sakura: Why don't you shut up? Stupid Naruto!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun's not s-stupid...

Me: Will you guys just hurry up and do the disclaimer?

Everybody: RussiasLeatherPants does not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Brother and Sister<p>

"Mom… I'm hungry."

"Be patient Sasuke!"

Six-year old Sasuke had been nagging to his mom for about 20 minutes. While his mom was busy washing the dishes, Sasuke sat in his chair waiting for her to feed him. Suddenly another pair of tiny footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. A young girl with lavender hair approached the kitchen.

"M-Mom?"

"Yes Hinata?"

A year after Sasuke's birth a basket, carrying a small baby girl, arrived at the door. Someone had left their child on the Uchiha's doorstep. In the basket was a small note reading:

_To the Uchiha Clan._

_I apologize for the burden I am asking you to bear but I cannot allow the main branch of the Hyuuga clan to withstand the leadership of a female heir. As the first-born child she would become the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She would have many responsibilities with no failures to be tolerated. I prayed for my wife to bear a baby boy but to no avail. I now ask that you take care of this child. If you accept my proposal then do not tell her about the Hyuuga clan or about the main branch. Simply raise her as if she were your own._

_Hiashi Hyuuga._

Since then, the Uchiha's raised her as if she were truly an Uchiha. She knew nothing of her past. She grew up thinking Sasuke and Itachi were both her brothers.

"M-Mom, I'm sorry to i-interrupt you but I'm r-really hungry."

Sasuke smirked.

"See! Hina-chan's hungry too!"

Their mother sighed and finally gave in.

"Okay. I'll fix you guys some lunch."

"Yes!" Sasuke shouted.

"Th-Thank you Mom," Hinata replied.

~_4 hours later~_

"Where are you going Hina-chan?" Itachi asked.

"O-Oh I just wanted to take a walk."

"Okay but don't take too long. Dinner's almost ready."

"A-Alright."

Hinata hadn't done much that day so she decided to talk a walk. She needed the fresh air.

She walked out into the fields and looked up at the stars. _The stars are so pretty. _

She stood silently in the grass when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey!"

"E-Eh?" Hinata stuttered looking towards the direction of the voice. It was another boy from the Uchiha clan. He had the same dark eyes and blue hair and looked about 3 years older than her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just taking a w-walk."

"I meant what are you doing near the Uchiha clan? You're not an Uchiha."

"Y-Yes I am."

The boy glared at the lavender haired girl.

"No you're not. You don't have the same eyes."

He was right. She didn't have the same eyes. Hinata had asked her mom about her eyes before but her mom simply stated that she was special.

"W-Well, I may not h-have the same eyes b-but I am definitely a-an Uchiha!"

"No you're not!"

"Y-Yes I-"

"NO!" The boy yelled as approached her. She had aggravated him. How could this little girl tell him, an older boy, that he was wrong?

Hinata trembled as drew nearer.

"I don't care what you're parent's told you! You're not an Uchiha!"

"B-But I-"

Hinata fell to the floor. The boy had hit her hard. Tears slowly trickled down her cheek.

"SHUT UP!"

Hinata was scared. Father had always told her to fight back but how could she? She stood up slowly.

"I-I am an Uchi-"

She fell to the floor again but this time harder. He had kicked her right in the ankle.

"JUST SHUT UP AND STAY DOWN!" The boy yelled.

~At the Uchiha residence~

"Aniki where's Hina-chan?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the house trying to find his little sister.

"That's a good question Sasuke. She went to go take a walk but she should've come back by now…"

Itachi looked at his younger brother and noticed his concern.

"Why don't you go check on her?" Itachi asked the young Uchiha.

"Okay!"

Sasuke left the house in search of Hinata.

"Where could she be?" Sasuke thought.

Suddenly a loud voice shouted from the fields.

"SHUT UP!" the voice boomed.

"What's going on?" Sasuke thought as he ran towards the voice.

SASUKE'S POV

I ran towards the fields when there lying in the grass was my little sister, bruised and crying. Then I noticed an older boy towering over her. My face heated up.

"How dare he hurt her," I thought.

Without thinking I ran towards him, planting one hard punch to his face. He fell to the ground with a thud but quickly recovered and stood to his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks, his voice covered in anger.

"Why did you hurt my sister?"

"She says she's an Uchiha when clearly, she's not!"

My face heats up again and for a moment I honestly want to kill this older boy. First he tells Hina-chan she's not an Uchiha and then he hurts her. Without thinking I pull out a kunai that Aniki gave me in case of emergencies.

"She is an Uchiha!" I run towards him, he's completely unprepared. I was just about to stab him when suddenly I feel a hand clutching mine and pulling me back.

"A-Aniki?"

He shakes his head.

The boy stumbles backwards and finally runs away. I watch as Aniki makes his way to Hina-chan and picks her up in his arms. She falls asleeps.

We walk home in silence.

~_2 hours later~_

HINATA'S POV

I wake up and suddenly I'm in my bedroom. The only thing I remember is that Sasuke saved me.

I slowly make my way out of bed and into Sasuke's bedroom. The door's open and I see that he's fast asleep on his bed.

I crawl onto the bed without waking him up and gently kiss his forehead.

"Th-Thank you Sasuke nii-san."

I slowly make my way off of his bed.

SASUKE'S POV

I was wide-awake when suddenly Hina-chan entered my bedroom. I pretend to be asleep. Suddenly soft lips touch my forehead and a deep blush makes its way across my face.

"Th-Thank you Sasuke nii-san," she says.

She's nearly out of my bedroom when I speak.

"H-Hina-chan."

She turns around surprised. I smirk at her expression but my smirk turns into a frown as I remember her face in tears.

"S-Sasuke nii are you alright?"

"Hina-chan I-I…"

"You?"

"I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you again!" I shout.

She smiles and I jump out of bed to embrace her when suddenly I want something from her.

"Hina-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you kiss me again."

Her eyes widen, as her whole face turns red. I smirk once again at her shocked expression. She stutters in reply.

"N-Not until y-you save me a-again."

"Aw! Come on Hina-chan!" At this point I'm begging.

"N-No, g-goodnight." she replies as she leaves for her own bedroom.

"Fine… Goodnight."

I'll get that kiss sooner or later, all I have to do is save her again.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it... PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

Me: I wonder if they liked it... What did you think Sasuke?

Sasuke: I hated it.

Me: Hmph! Well if you really hated it THAT much than maybe I'll make you gay when we get to the high school chapters!

Sasuke: I-I mean I loved it...

Me: Yeah... that's what I thought you said.

Sasuke: Anyway if you guys could **REVIEW** then that would be great and all...

Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

Sasuke: You'd better not make me gay!

Me: Wait till my next upload and see...


	2. She Remembers

**Hey guys! I'm RussiasLeatherPants and I hope you guys like the second chapter!**

Me: Do the Disclaimer Naruto!

Naruto: Sure thing! RussiasLea-

Sasuke: RussiasLeatherPants DOES NOT OWN OWN NARUTO!

Naruto: TEME!

Me: *sighs*

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: She Remembers<p>

It was a brand new school year for the students at Konoha High School. Summer vacation had just finished and everyone rushed their supplies together as they prepared for high school.

"O-Oh, I'm s-so sorry!"

Sasuke Uchiha, 16 year-old heartthrob of Konoha high school, had just arrived at school when he had bumped into someone. She had just finished stuttering her apologies when Sasuke finally got a good look at her. He had never seen her at this school before, and yet she looked very familiar. Was she a new student?

"Hn. It's fine," he replied casually. She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were a bright shade of lavender.

"Beautiful," he thought.

And without another word she had left.

Where had he seen her before? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of his girlfriend.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke turned to see his pink-haired girlfriend running towards him.

"Sakura…"

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his muscular figure, giving him a tight a hug. Sasuke noticed everyone's eyes directed at him and Sakura.

"How was your summer vacation, Sasuke-kun?"

"It was fine."

Sakura released her hold on her boyfriend and smiled.

"Good! I had a lot of fun, myself."

Sasuke nodded as Sakura looked at her watch.

"It's almost time for class, Sasuke-kun. Can I look at your schedule?"

"Hn…"

Sasuke handed Sakura his schedule and saw her face sadden. Sakura sighed.

"We only have our first class together," she said sadly.

"That's better than having no classes together," Sasuke said, keeping his expression stoic.

"You're right," Sakura replied, faking a smile.

The two walked to class, Sakura holding tightly to her boyfriends arm. Sasuke said nothing while Sakura went on about she wished they had more classes together.

HINATA'S POV

I wasn't sure where to go. Sure, I had a schedule but it didn't explain where I had to go. I walked around aimlessly, too shy to ask anyone where my first class was.

That's when I saw the boy I had bumped into earlier. I know I had seen him before, but I didn't bother asking him any questions. He was walking with a pink-haired girl holding on to his arm. They made a pretty good couple. Not knowing where to go I decided to follow them.

SASUKE'S POV

I felt a single pair of eyes directed at us, following from behind so I decided to turn around.

That's when I saw the girl I had bumped into…

HINATA'S POV

The boy I had bumped into had suddenly turned around and looked at me. I was speechless and the hallway fell silent until he decided to speak up.

SASUKE'S POV

"Are you lost?" I asked her. She nodded and I was now certain that she was a new student. I told Sakura to continue walking towards our first class. Sakura pouted and glared at the other girl until she decided to continue walking to our first class.

I walked towards the other girl, keeping my hands in my pockets.

"Let me see your schedule," I told her.

HINATA'S POV

When I handed him my schedule a smirk appeared on his face.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked him.

He chuckled and replied, "You have the exact same schedule as me."

He grabbed my hand and I immediately blushed. His hands were soft and felt so familiar…

A light bulb went off in head… _Sasuke-nii?_

"Well let's hurry to our next class or we'll be late."

And with those words said I was off to my next class… with my older brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it... PLEASE REVIEW! I'll explain how Hinata was taken away in later chapters... So please wait till my next update!<strong>

Sakura: YAY! I'm going out with Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: What's wrong Uchiha-san?

Sasuke: Hmph... Nothing...

Hinata: ?


	3. Lost and Found

**Hey guys! I'm RussiasLeatherPants and please enjoy the third chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Lost and Found<p>

HINATA'S POV

We walked through many hallways when he had suddenly stopped. He let go of my hand and led me into a classroom. I stood at the front while he made his way to a seat at the middle of the class.

"Hmm… You must be Hinata," said a man with silvery hair and a blue mask that covered his face from his nose to the bottom of his neck.

"He must be our teacher," I thought.

"Y-Yes sir," I respond, bowing in the process. When I glanced up at him he appeared to be smiling through his mask. His hand ruffled my hair and a blush spread across my face.

"Well, class will start in a minute. So why don't you find a seat?"

"O-Okay."

The man turned to the rest of the class and settled them down. Sasuke-nii sat in the seat closest to his girlfriend. I sat in the back row, in a seat near the window. The school bell rang, silencing everyone.

"Welcome back to school everyone. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your English teacher for this school year. You may call me Kakashi Sensei."

He motioned for me to come to the front. I stood and walked up beside him. I looked to the class and bowed.

"H-Hi, my name is H-Hinata Uchi-" I stopped. Could I use the name I had grown up with? I decided not to.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

"Y-Yes, I am fine," I directed my attention back to the class and then continued.

"My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I may b-be new to this school but I-I would like to make lots of new f-friends."

Kakashi Sensei patted me on the back and I took my seat at the back of the class. I looked at Sasuke from behind, wondering if he'd ever remember me.

SASUKE'S POV

Hinata? I know I've heard that name before, but where? My childhood is a blur but I know I'm missing something important.

SAKURA POV

It's that girl again! The one that separated me from Sasuke-kun, in the hallway! I glance behind me and notice that she's staring at Sasuke-kun. _My _Sasuke-kun.

Who does this girl think she is?

~_Class Dismissed~_

SASUKE'S POV

Class was finally over and I made my way out the door without saying anything. My mind was filled with so many questions. Sakura didn't even bother talking to me. She walked silently to her next class.

"What's her problem?" I thought.

I was just outside the door to my next class when I realized I had forgotten something… or rather _someone_.

HINATA'S POV

I was planning on following Sasuke-nii to every class, but the moment class finished he was already out the door. When I finally gathered my things together, it was too late. I couldn't find him anywhere.

SASUKE'S POV

I ran back to Kakashi's class and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Dammit!"

HINATA'S POV

I walked down hallway after hallway and finally found my next class. I looked through the window on the door and Sasuke-nii wasn't there. Class was about to start. If he has the same schedule as me, shouldn't he be in class by now?

"Could he be looking for me?" I thought.

I found myself heading back toward Kakashi Sensei's class.

SASUKE'S POV

I had to find her. For some reason, I couldn't leave her alone. Is that so wrong? Am I going soft?

I heard the school bell rang, and I knew I had to hurry. I decided to run and as I turned the corner I bumped into someone. They fell backwards and I instantly grabbed their arm, pulling them toward me.

I looked down to see the same lavender eyes I had seen this morning.

"There you are, Hinata."

HINATA'S POV

When I looked up and saw Sasuke-nii I was just so happy.

"He _was_ looking for me," I thought.

Even if he doesn't remember me, I'm glad that he cared enough to come look for me. I smiled a sincere smile.

SASUKE'S POV

We walked to our next class together and I still couldn't believe that I had taken the time to look for a girl I hardly knew. That's when I noticed something strange.

"Hinata you can let go of my hand now…"

"B-But I'm n-not holding your hand,"

I looked down at our clasped hands and noticed that she was right. Her hand wasn't holding mine… _my _hand was holding hers. I blushed and let go.

"S-Sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's o-okay…"

When we arrived to our next class Hinata had to introduce herself again. Since it was her first day at our school, she was excused for her tardy. _I _wasn't. This was the first time I had ever been late to a class but for some reason I didn't care… because Hinata was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!


	4. Memories That Scar

**I'm RussiasLeatherPants and I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BTW! **

**I would also like to thank all of the people who reviewed my stories! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: Memories That Scar<p>

SASUKE'S POV

We walked together from class to class. We would talk occasionally but I never really took the time to ask her about herself. That's when the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.

HINATA'S POV

It was lunchtime and I walked into the cafeteria behind Sasuke-nii when a familiar face came into my view. _Neji-san?_

"Hinata-sama," he yelled, standing from his table. He began walking towards me. Unconsciously my body began to tremble.

SASUKE'S POV

The boy walking towards us had long brown hair and a bandage wrapped around his head. Looking at his uniform, I could tell he was in the grade above us. I turned to Hinata. Her eyes were fixed to the ground and her body was trembling. Instinctively I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me. The boy was now standing right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"This has nothing to do with you," he replied viciously, "Hinata-sama, come here now."

I felt her hand grip my shirtsleeve and before I could reply, a voice intervened.

"Stop right there."

I turn my head to the direction of the voice.

"Aniki?"

There, standing with his arms crossed was my older brother. Itachi. What was he doing here?

ITACHI'S POV

I had just received a call from Sasuke's school. Since it was the start of a new school year, they would need my help getting all the paperwork together. The school often called me in situations such as these. I work at home so I didn't oppose helping out a bit. When I arrived at the school it was lunchtime for all of the students. I had made my way past the main hall when I heard someone shouting in the cafeteria. The cafeteria doors are open so I walk inside casually to see what's going on.

"…Hinata-sama, come here now."

_Hinata? _I look to the middle of the cafeteria and there, standing behind Sasuke, is a trembling female figure. Her face is hidden behind her hair, which is long and a dark shade of lavender. Her hand clutches the shirtsleeve of my younger brother.

To the side is an older boy with brown hair who appears to be yelling at the two. I know its troublesome but I decide to step in.

"Stop right there," I intervene.

"Aniki?"

I turn to the brown haired boy, ignoring my younger brother. I open my mouth to speak but this time the boy intervenes me.

"Long time no see, Itachi-san,"

His eyes are familiar, and at that moment I recall everything that had happened on _that _day…

_FLASHBACK_

_In the falling rain, a 12-year old boy stands. Beside him are a younger girl and boy, both only seven-years old. On the ground lay every Uchiha in the village, dead. Blood covers the area. A few meters away stands Hiashi Hyuuga leading the entire Hyuuga clan. Suddenly the elder Hyuuga speaks._

_"Itachi Uchiha, I'd like my daughter back."_

_That's right..._

_Hiashi Hyuuga had lied to the Hyuuga clan._

_After Hinata was given to the Uchihas, she would often walk with them in town. Adults would stare at the young lavender haired girl, questioning her existence._

_"Is that girl an Uchiha?"_

_"What's up with her eyes?"_

_"Isn't she a Hyuuga?"_

_When word got out that a Hyuuga was found with an Uchiha family, Hiashi was questioned. At first he ignored their questions but after about three years the situation grew serious. _

_Not knowing what to do Hiashi blamed the Uchiha clan. He told everyone that the Uchihas had taken the young heiress during the night, threatening her very existence._

_"The Uchihas stole my first-born daughter," he told them._

_"When I found out, I tried to take her back but they threatened to kill her if I did anything against them," he continued._

_"They did it for power!"_

_The Hyuuga clan grew furious with the Uchiha clan. How could they do this them? Did they want to go to war?_

_War. The word echoed throughout the Hyuuga clan. That's what they were going to do…_

_Go to war!_

_But war was too fair. They needed to use the same ruthless tactics, the Uchihas had used. So they planned, prepared, and trained._

_And today, they killed every Uchiha except for Sasuke and Itachi. The Uchiha clan had never expected it. Why would the Hyuuga clan ever attack them? Weren't they friends?_

_Obviously not._

_"Itachi! Did you hear me! I asked for my daughter back!" Hiashi yelled, growing impatient._

_Itachi glared at the elder Hyuuga. Both Hinata's and Sasuke's faces were stained with tears. Itachi sadness only turned to anger as he clenched his fists._

_"A-Aniki… I-I want M-Mom," Sasuke said, looking up at his older brother. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks. _

_"I know you do Sasuke, but now isn't the time."_

_Hinata's hand grasped the hem of Itachi's shirt. Itachi looked down at Hinata and regained his composure. He lightly patted her on the head._

_"Hina-chan, everything's going to be alright."_

_Hinata nodded and Itachi gently grabbed her hand. He turned back towards Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, stay here," Itachi spoke firmly._

_"B-But…"_

_"Stay!"_

_He led Hinata slowly towards Hiashi. He gave Hinata a small hug before Hiashi picked Hinata up in his arms._

_"We're leaving now!" Hiashi yelled back to his clan._

_Itachi turned around to see Sasuke running toward Hiashi. _

_"LET HER GO!" Sasuke yelled as loud as could._

_Itachi stopped him and quickly picked him up. He continued walking away._

_"NO! ANIKI, THEY'RE TAKING HINA-CHAN AWAY!" Sasuke squirmed in his older brother's arms. _

_"No, Sasuke," _

_As Hiashi turned to walk away he remained silent. Hinata understood the situation but did nothing but extend her hand towards Sasuke._

_"G-Goodbye, S-Sasuke nii, I-Itachi nii," Hinata uttered, faking a smile._

_"NO! HINA-CHAN!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

ITACHI'S POV

I ignore the brown haired boy and turn back towards Sasuke. My eyes meet with the young girl standing beside him. It's Hina-chan…

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to happen or if you got confused!<p>

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Forget But Never Forgive

**I'm RussiasLeatherPants and I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter! I AM SO SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BTW! I've just had SOOOO much homework lately! But don't worry because its Spring Break and I WILL be sure to update more this week!  
><strong>

**Thank you to all of my reviewers!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: Forget But Never Forgive<p>

Recall from Chapter 4: (After Itachi's flashback)

I ignore the brown haired boy and turn back towards Sasuke. My eyes meet with the young girl standing beside him. It's Hina-chan…

Continue with Chapter 5:

ITACHI'S POV

Without a second thought I shove Sasuke aside and grab Hina-chan's hand. The cafeteria falls silent and I can feel the gaze of every student directed at me. The brown haired boy's jaw drops at the site. I soon feel an angry glare coming from him.

I ignore him again and find myself smirking at Hina-chan's expression that is both surprised and embarrassed. I walk casually towards the cafeteria's exit, taking Hina-chan with me.

NEJI'S POV

I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. My mind had gone blank. I stood there, hoping my glare would affect his actions.

SASUKE'S POV

I stood there not knowing what to do or say. I watch my brother silently. The whole cafeteria remains silent until a familiar high-pitched voice abruptly breaks the silence.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I turn to the side and see my girlfriend running towards me.

ITACHI'S POV

Once we're out of the cafeteria I quickly find an empty hallway. I stop suddenly and an odd silence falls between us. I let go of her hand and turn to speak to her. My gaze softens.

"Hina-chan,"

Her eyes grow wide and I assume that she remembers who I am. She brings her hands up to her face and tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. She's so cute.

"Hina-chan, it's okay. There's no need to cry…"

"I-Ita-Itachi nii," she stutters between sobs.

I step forward to embrace her tightly. She tenses at first then buries her head in my chest. I feel an instant warmth.

A warmth I haven't felt in a while…

I pull back a bit and tilt her head up to look at me. I cup her face with my hands and wipe away her tears with both my thumbs.

"Hina-chan, it's okay. Please stop crying."

She nods her head and wipes her tears away. She regains her composure.

"S-So how have you been I-Itachi nii?" she asks.

"I've been doing well. How about you?"

"I… I-I'm doing okay," she replies a little doubtfully.

"I see you're still referring to me as your brother."

Her eyes widen a bit before she bows and stutters an apology.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't th-thinking straight. I won't call you that from n-"

"Hina-chan," I place my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me, her eyes still a bit teary. I continue.

"Even though were not related by blood, I don't mind you calling me Itachi nii. There's really no need to apologize."

"O-Okay."

She smiles then directs her attention to the floor.

"S-So… I was wondering I-Itachi nii…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I-If you remember who I am, th-then why doesn't Sasuke?"

My thoughts became cluttered.

"Sasuke, doesn't remember who you are?"

"N-No…"

I had to think about this for while. Why doesn't Sasuke remember Hina-chan? Memories flooded into my brain… and I finally realized why.

I patted Hinata on the head as I tried to explain it to her.

"You see Hinata, when you left… Sasuke blamed himself."

_FLASHBACK (in Itachi's POV)_

_My brother and I sat quietly in our house, neither of us knowing what to say. It had been three days since Hina-chan had left and Sasuke had finally refrained from crying. I didn't dare bring up the topic again. Suddenly, Sasuke broke the silence with a firm voice._

_"It's my fault," he stated harshly._

_My eyes widened…_

_"It's not your fault Sasuke," I replied._

_"YES IT IS!" he yelled._

_"Sasuke," I snap, "I know your upset but it's no use blaming yourself."_

_His eyes soften. I know he didn't mean to yell, but he really needs to let the situation go. I continue with a gentler tone._

_"Listen Sasuke. There are other things you can focus on right now."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like school. You're grades have been getting low lately."_

_"Hmph."_

_"Sasuke, are family might not be here anymore but Hina-chan is! Do you want to see Hina-chan again?"_

_Sasuke expression brightened. He looked at me seriously._

_"Yes."_

_"Then you need to forget about everything that's happened here. Leave everything in the past…"_

_He looked at me with a confused expression. I sighed and then continued._

_"The reason you are getting bad grades is because you keep thinking about what happened. If you forget about the past, then your grades will improve."_

_"But what do grades have anything to do with seeing Hina-chan?"_

_"Hina-chan… she's smart. Right?"_

_Sasuke nodded._

_"That means she'll go to a good school. And if you want to get into the same school, then you have to make sure your grades improve."_

_"So if I make sure my grades are good, I might have the chance to see Hina-chan again."_

_"Yes."_

_That was all the confirmation Sasuke needed. From that day forward he dedicated his life to getting a good education. He stayed up for days, making sure that his assignments were perfect and getting 100% on each of his tests._

_However, in the process of studying and finishing homework, he forgot why he was doing it. He neglected his childhood and put all of his focus on the present. He couldn't handle the pain of remembering and so he forgot. He forgot about the young Hyuuga heiress._

_END Of FLASHBACK_

__ITACHI'S POV

Hina-chan's eyes widen in realization. I laugh at her facial expression. Her face reddens causing me to laugh a little louder.

"Who could forget such a cute face," I think to myself.

The school bell rings and I realize Hina-chan's missed her lunch period. I curse under my breath.

I grab her hand and head to the office. I tell her to sit in a chair outside and she complies without a complaint. I walk into the office and lie to the principal, explaining that I cannot help with the paperwork today. I continue to lie and tell them that since this is Hina-chan's first day of school, she will only be here for half of the school day. I apologize for the inconvenience and head straight for my truck, taking Hina-chan with me. When we reach the truck I guide her to the passenger seat and take my place in the drivers seat. I start the truck and Hina-chan finally decides to speak up.

"I-Itachi nii. W-What's going on?"

"I made you miss lunch so I'm taking you out to eat somewhere."

"Eh? B-But-"

"I already told the principal."

"B-But I-Itachi nii…"

"It's too late now Hina-chan."

I wink at her and her face resumes its former shade of red.

"We're going out on a date."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if you get confused! Also if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to suggest!<p>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
><strong>


End file.
